


NSFW Enstars Oneshots

by chiakmidori



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiakmidori/pseuds/chiakmidori
Summary: A collection of short NSFW oneshots for Enstars! Tags will be added with more chapters.Chapter One: Keito/Rei (r63)Chapter Two: Tsumugi/Natsume/Sora
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Harukawa Sora/Sakasaki Natsume, Hasumi Keito/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 16





	1. Keito/Rei (r63)

Keito breathed in deeply, still struggling to process the sight in front of her. Rei disturbing her while working wasn't new, but the show in front of her was definitely unique.

Rei was sitting on Keito's office desk, her blouse unbottoned and legs spread to show black lingerie. Keito was hovering over her, her fingers softly working at Rei's pussy through the thin fabric. Rei let out small, content moans and sighs, arching her body to feel Keito more. 

"Hasumi-san, you can go faster than this, can't you? I might fall asleep if you leave me waiting too long," Rei teased, her breath hot on Keito's ear.

Keito tried to let out a tsk at that, though the noise fell a bit short. Most of her knowledge on sex admittedly came from manga, and her instincts telling her that Rei would probably laugh at her for using it as a "How To Finger Your Gal Pal". Though she did feel more up to being forward, her fingers slipping past Rei's panties to actually feel her wet folds. 

And oh boy, did neither of them actually expect Keito to get that far. Rei let out a surprised noise at Keito's thumb rubbing against her bare clit, and Keito froze a bit from just how wet her fingers were, without actually entering. 

"You're this wet already...?" Keito asked, sounding more dumb than she intended. She massaged Rei's slit more, barely sticking the tips of her fingers inside her vagina.

Rei slung her arms around Keito's shoulders, leaning in to kiss her. She nibbled at Keito's bottom lip, teasingly biting down a bit. Keito tried to give the same, though the self-proclaimed vampire had an advantage over her in this field. 

Their lips parted, saliva going down Rei's chin, as Keito fingered her more, two fingers easily able to slip down to her knuckles. 

Rei moaned, her fingers intwinted with Keito's hair. "A-ah... I should've brought some of my toys, Hasumi-san would look so cute on the other end of my double-ended dildo..."

"Mm, are my fingers not enough? You're so lewd, Sakuma, you'd probably enjoy any punishment I could give you."

"Punishment?" Rei perked up at that. "What ever could I have done to deserve such treatment?"

"Don't think I've forgotten," Keito said, taking Rei's breast in her other hand. She gave a squeeze, rolling her thumb over the nipple, elliciting another shameless moan from Rei. "We're still at work. I expect you to act like nothing's happened when you leave my office." 

"Ahh, you're so harsh... But shouldn't you be working harder right now, or is your next meeting going to have to wait until I'm done with you?"

Keito felt a small spike of anxiety from that, looking over to the clock. God, she's been here for so long, the meeting's sure to finish before Rei does...

So she made her choice, albeit the stupid option, and pushed Rei down to lie on the desk as she got better access. Considering that Keito had her own untouched arousal, and Rei's so willing to help out, it wouldn't matter if she missed her next few appointments, right?


	2. Tsumugi/Natsume/Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> switch threesome! some notes:  
> 1\. these fics usually take place during !! or later. timelines are bullshit  
> 2\. natsume doesn't have his speaking quiRK  
> 3\. sora doesn't speak in third person

Natsume arched his back as he moaned, feeling like electricity was shooting through his body, as he leaned back onto Tsumugi. Tsumugi softly laughed, kidsing Natsume's neck as Natsume was seated nicely on his lap and growing erection.

"Does Sora-kun's mouth feel good, Natsume-kun? I'm almost jealous of how spoiled you are~." 

Sora popped his mouth off of Natsume's dick, a thin trail of saliva and precum drooling down his chin. "Hehe, Shishou's so sensitive down here~ I wanna feel good too!" 

"Ahh, Sora-kun's becoming impatient, hm?" Tsumugi said, reaching to the bedside table for the bottle of lube, and dangling it in front of Natsume. "It wouldn't be fair to leave him hanging."

Natsume took a deep breath to recollect himself, grabbing the lube and putting a generous amount on his fingers. "Sora, you'll tell me if you're uncomfortable or if it hurts, right?" 

Sora nodded and giggled, climbing up to wrap his arms around Natsume's shoulders, as he slipped his hands behind to Sora's ass. Natsume traced the rim of muscle for a moment before sticking his finger in. Sora made a content hum, signalling Natsume that he could continue. Thrust it in, add a second, scissor him a bit... It was almost a methodic rhythm, as Sora closed his eyes to focus on the stimulation in his ass. 

Tsumugi watched them for a bit, before grabbing the lube himself to finger Natsume, still sitting on Tsumugi's lap. He went straight to two fingers, knowing that Natsume could handle more than Sora from the older two's previous encounters. 

"Alright, Natsume-kun, I think you're ready!" Tsumugi said, his tone almost too much like his usual cheery one for the current circumstances.

Sora got off of Natsume at that, Natsume hovering above Tsumugi's dick. Tsumugi quickly slipped a condom on, jerking himself off a bit with lube. He held one hand to his dick, pressing the head against Natsume's hole. 

Natsume was getting a bit impatient, never being able to tell if Tsumugi's hesitation was teasing or nervousness. Even though Natsume's taken Tsumugi's length plenty of times, he was still worried about hurting him.

Natsume pushed himself down, moaning at finally feeling the thick head of Tsumugi's cock stretching him open. he went down deeper, before lifting up a bit to slam back down.

"A-ahh... Senpai, harder..." Natsume moaned, Tsumugi losing his last bits of hesitation as he gripped Natsume's hips. 

Sora watched the two of them, feeling the knot in his stomach getting tighter. He found himself humping his dick against the bedsheets a bit, relieving some stress with the friction. 

And before Tsumugi found too good of a rhythm too early, he started to slow down to jerk Natsume off. "We shouldn't make Sora-kun feel left out, should we?"

Sora hopped up at that, excitedly watching as Natsume grabbed another condom to put on his own dick. He motioned for Sora to come onto his lap again, preparing to enter Sora's asshole as Tsumugi's dick was still nestled in his own. 

And when Natsume slipped in, God, Sora hadn't felt like this before. He instantly understood now why his Shishou and Senpai enjoyed having sex so much, as he felt the warmth of someone he loved so much inside of him.

Tsumugi moved his hips a bit, thrusting into Natsume's asshole, and pushing his hips to thrust into Sora more. Sora's dick was nestled between his and Natsume's stomachs, as they leaned in to kiss each other. The kiss was definitely sloppy, both of them opening their mouths a lot to moan and catch their breath. 

Natsume was practically helpless in the middle of them, having himself stretched and thrusted into, while his cock was enveloped in Sora's heat. Tsumugi only edged him on more, pinching and playing with Natsume's nipples while sucking on his neck.

"Senpai, S-Sora, I'm...!" Natsume could barely mutter out coherent words, coming into the condom. He panted, drooling as the two helped him ride out his orgasm. 

Tsumugi and Sora pulled out, tying off the condom on Natsume and throwing it into the trashcan. Though they left Natsume to recollect himself, Tsumugi barely hesitated before pushing Sora onto the mattress, and entering him next. 

Sora moaned even more, Tsumugi's dick feeling bigger than Natsume's by a decent amount. He was almost happy that Natsume was in him first to stretch him out.

Natsume laid next to Sora, Tsumugi watching above at both of their faces. Blushed, hot, and wet, he was extremely thankful that someone like him could see such a sight. 

Once Natsume regained some of his strength, he sat up and moved his hand to Sora's dick to jerk him off. 

"Shishou... It feels, ah-! So good~..." Sora moaned, his body tightening up as he reached his climax in Natsume's hand. Both Natsume and Tsumugi watched Sora closely, the youngest going through his first orgasm with the two of them, and hopefully not his last. 

Tsumugi pulled out of Sora, Natsume switching to jerk Tsumugi off. "Senpai has lasted the longest, hm? Perhaps we should leave you to jerk yourself off." 

"Natsume-kun, so mean!" Tsumugi whined. "It's not my fault that you finish so quickly!" 

Natsume tsked, squeezing Tsumugi's dick harder, elliciting him a moan. Sora sat up with Natsume, his hand joining in jerking Tsumugi off. "Hehe, Senpai's color feels like he's getting close!" 

"Mm, is that so?" Natsume hummed, matching his hand's rhythm to Sora's, and looking up at Tsumugi with a sly smirk.

"Ah, Natsume-kun and Sora-kun are too good to me~..." Tsumugi let out, finally reaching his climax himself. Natsume caught the cum in a tissue, as Sora pumped his hand more. 

Tsumugi fell onto the bed, cuddling up to the other two, Sora nestled nicely in between.

"Shouldn't we take a bath?" Natsume said. "This is going to be hell to clean in the morning." 

Tsumugi let out a groan, closing his eyes. "I'm tuckered out, I can't go for a round two in the bath tonight..."

"Bastard, that's not what I meant!" 

"Eh, are you over having sex in the shower now, Natsume-kun?" 

Sora giggled, happily cuddled up as Natsume lost the energy to argue. His precious Shishou on one side, Senpai on the other... Feeling so happy, he could easily drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was longer than i was expecting so i might make it it's own story in the future. plus it's 10x better than the first one
> 
> this was super fun to write, and any feedback is appreciated. i hope you all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> and then they ate each other out. THE END.  
> this oneshot very half-assed and not proofread but i don't really care, if there's big errors i'll fix em when i wake up.
> 
> not every oneshot here will be genderbent, i just needed to get this out of my system lol. like comment and subscribe for more


End file.
